Harry Potter and the Demon in Disguise
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Harry had changed he was no longer the golden boy left for dead by Petunia in an alley where a man saved him and showed him what it is to be dark. Harry becomes an Assassin and vampire and becomes Death's heir how will the light win the war when the only one who could defeat the dark lord is a lord himself. These characters aren't mine


Harry Potter and the Demon in Disguise

Chapter One – A Letter to the Dark Lord

It had been 2 weeks after Sirius had been murdered by Bellatrix Lestrange at the ministry he had been hit with a hex and was forced into the veil but unknown to them Harry had read and found that anyone forced into the veil would be forced back out the following year at the same time to everyone Sirius Black is dead but to Harry he was gone for a while.

Harry had found the true meanings of the prophecy if could have been either him or Neville and that he Harry Potter didn't have to kill him because neither of them could die while the other lived.

Dumbledore thought that he would gave his life up to destroy Voldemort no his parents died so he could live and he intended to he had had enough of playing games and people toying with his life.

He got out a piece of parchment

"_Dear Lord Voldemort,_

_I have decided on no longer making both our lives hell in fact, I am truly considering joining your side._

_Before you start wondering what has changed my way of thinking that has made me want to step away from the light is because that is indeed what I am planning on doing._

_I will tell you a while ago Dumbledore told my the content of the prophecy in fact Neville Longbottom could have been the chosen one it was between me and him and you chose me how special I feel._

_Did you know that neither was us can die while the other lives and we can only be killed by the others hand? I take it you didn't because you've been trying to kill me for the pass 15 years of my life._

_Dumbledore thinks I was too stupid and in his pocket to figure out he wants me to sacrifice myself for the great good and I don't intend to be anyone's lamb to the slaughter._

_Plus the fact I have already completed it I have killed you three times already the prophecy is void I killed you the night you killed my parents ever sense then I have unwillingly been forced to defeat you nearly every year that's right unwilling to keep up my light reputation if I didn't I would be pronounced as dark._

_This whole prophecy is madness who truly believes any word of professor Trelawney mouth most of her prophecies are bull shit and proved fake because I interfered in your doings you allowed the prophecy become really and you know what that scar you gave me isn't a normal scar I held a piece of your soul and you hold a piece of mine would has merged together the reason we can go into each others he is because are souls are linked._

_Anyway as I am no longer the chosen one, I shouldn't oppose you, just because everyone wants me too and I know you have doubts on Severus Snape loyalty towards you well let me make this clear he is definitely on your side he hates that old coot as much as I do so treat him better the leak is a certain rat animagus I know you know who I mean he owes Dumbledore a life debt for saving him from Azkaban and letting Sirius take the wrap he knew all along my godfather is innocent I know Mooney is with you tell him the black dog is laying in wait until the day of his death star arrives and he will be thrown back into the world he'll understand and he will probably break down crying so make sure Fenrir is with him as I am going away for awhile._

_I thought it important to tell you all this since we maybe can come to some agreement to at least stop killing each other and perhaps work together P.s tell Draco I am sorry for turning him down and I accept his offer he put to me in our 1st year._

_Yours Brat, Harry Potter"._

Harry felt tired he couldn't do it anymore always being the golden boy that's all anyone ever saw him as.

Harry Potter the golden boy who lived to be Dumbledore's golden weapon.

Harry fell on to his bed with a sigh he had to spend another summer with the Dursley's and was not going to put up with their shit anymore.

Hedwig fluttered to his bed and nudged his head Harry moaned "Go away" When Hedwig nipped his ear he finally jumped up and fell out of bed he glared at her "What is it girl do you know what time it is?".

Hedwig stuck out her leg and cooed Harry carefully untied the letters from her leg.

Harry rubbed his tired eyes and sore ear and opened the letter from Dumbledore first.

"_Dear Harry,_

_You must not leave you relatives house this summer it is dangerous you are safe as long as you are within the blood wards will hold._

_Professor Snape has reluctantly agreed to teach you Occlumency again you need to watch you're temper with him I know you both don't see eye to eye but we must not have a repeat of last year at the ministry._

_We need you my boy you are the wizarding world only hope we can't see you get hurt also Remus Lupin will be defence against the dark arts professor again this year to help you cope with you're godfathers death I hope you'd be pleased to hear that Sirius has been cleared of all charges._

_He has died a hero the ministry discovered Peter Pettigrew dead near headquarters and has called for an inquest on how this was missed._

_Also you will find that you're wand is missing I told you're relatives that I would look after so there is no a repeat of you're 3rd year._

_Sincerely Albus Dumbledore _

Harry sighed for all he cared Dumbledore could fall of his throne and break his bloody neck Harry knew exactly what Dumbledore was doing and he wouldn't allow to be manipulated or taken advantage of.

He read Voldemort's letter it was interesting at the very least.

_Dear Brat,_

_I must say it comes as a surprise to know I nearly killed part of my soul I found it rather vile that I have a piece of you in me but at least this works as an advantage I will no longer try and harm you I wish to protect you sense you brat are so valuable to me now._

_I have made Severus resume Occlumency lessons you will need them against that twinkled eyed coot I must admit it was rather funny to see Severus throw a hissy fit in my presents I will save the memory for you._

_Also I believe we have a lot of discussing to do about our future plans together and I'm sure you're interested in see your wolf again he misses you dearly and you were right when I told him he broke down and was nearly transforming into his wolf form Fenrir had to take him out hunting to came down he has never saw his cub acting like that before and it concerned him greatly also Draco said he accepts you're apology and will discuss you're truce when you come to Malfoy manor I am waiting make sure you come a two weeks before Hogwarts start or I'll send Severus after you._

_Yours Serpent Lord"._

Chapter Two – Death comes to all of us

Suddenly Harry heard shouting and arguing it was not like his aunt or uncle to argue he listen and then heard thunderous footstep coming to his door.

His uncle slammed the door open making the room shake "Boy you lost me my job!".

Harry growled "I did nothing you got yourself fired nothing to do with me maybe you shouldn't got to work drunk all the time" Vernon was looked murderous his face purple has hand turned to fists he roared and grabbed Harry up by the neck Harry glared trying to fight the fat whale of the man off but it was useless.

15 minutes later Harry watched as blood pooled around his battered form. Petunia came up and gasped at the site "What has he done to you?" Harry chuckled "I may have protection from Voldemort but that means nothing he spat when you are trapped with the ones that can do more harm inside the barrier with me".

Petunia lips thinned "I can't have people see you like this I will drop you off in an alley it is a short cut to the hospital you can walk the rest of the way yourself now get up boy! And you better not get you're filthy blood on my new leather car seats or there will be hell to pay".

Unknown to Petunia when she dropped Harry off in the alley and placed him down by side trash cans that a man was watching them Harry glared "You're lucky Petunia my magic is too busy trying to heal me or that fat whale of a husband of yours would be dead by now!".

Petunia hissed "Just for that you will not be allowed back into my house with your freakishness you have tainted our lives I never wanted you I was forced too bring you into my home you should of died with my pathetic freak of a sister!".

Harry chuckled darkly "Your jealous she was the witch you never were the only freak there is you Petunia you're the one with filthy muggle blood you don't deserve to be an Evans carry my mother's name but trust me I will get my revenge for what you have done to me".

Petunia sneered and left in her very expensive car at full speed Harry winced as he tried to stand but failed he cursed a man approached with dark onyx eyes he glazed into the emerald ones he some power and potential the man smiled a fangy grin "You are dying you do realised that don't you?".

Harry sighed "Don't you think I know that already".

The man smirked and nodded "You are a very powerful wizard and have a lot of potential I can see it in you're eyes and sense it in you're blood I can make you very powerful but giving you a gift I was like you a meek pathetic human once I can train you in an assassin but at the price of being a dark creature like me a vampire so what do you say ...before anything I will not baby you I will not be a father I will teach you as a student until you are ready to go out on you're on".

Harry thought "Deal" The man nodded before picking the boy up and both disappeared back into the darkened corners of the street ahead.

3 months later Dumbledore paced his office Harry Potter there only saviour had gone missing and the wards had fallen Severus had informed him that Voldemort didn't have him and had sent him and Lucius to find him.

Demon was young for a vampire assassin but he was highly skilled and not to be messed with he was feared by other vampires and had killed many muggles men, women and even children alike without emotion or mercy.

His teacher had named him Demon for he was soulless and merciless and killed ruthlessly after what his relatives did to him he despised muggles and killed them for sport even a couple of wizards including Alastor Moody and Dolores Umbridge which caused the order to start panicking the ministry pronounced him as the Black Lord.

Very fitting Harry thought because he was made Sirius heir and his name is legally changed to **Damien Black Hunter **as the weeks progress Damien had killed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Eldritch Diggory and Rufus Scrimgeour son of Cornelius Fudge.

Severus was called for a meeting "Severus my loyal follower and friend have you got any leads on Potter or this new Black Lord he could be a possible allie?".

Severus nodded "Petunia said that Potter ran away but on far investigate it turns out that her husband had been abusing the boy for some time and it is likely he left very injured and is somewhere healing and for the new Black Lord no one knows anything about him the vampires had been whispering in their clans and sense I'm one they told me they nicknamed him Demon that he was a wizard and then became a vampire assassin the youngest in history and is without a Sire everyone is looking forward to finding out who he will chose to blood him".

Tom nodded "Thank you Severus this is very good information you are released Lucius have you found anything out "No my Lord I have not" "Disappoint Lucius I expect better now leave before I decide to punish you".

Remus bowed "My Lord my cub has sent my a letter he say's he is fine and well and to tell you all he has legally changed his name to Damien Black Hunter for what reason I do not know and he gave me a port-key to his house that he is staying at".

Voldemort eyes lit with glee "You have pleased me Remus I shall reward you later but I'm sure you will like to see you're cub I'm I right?".

Remus nodded happily "I am my Lord can we go now and get him I am worried for his safety".

Voldemort nodded "Severus, Draco, Lucius, Fenrir and Remus with me Barty get you're we may need you're assistance stand by to be called Bella and Narcissa set up a room her young Damien please.

They said the password and they were pulled as soon as they entered the house they felt powerful dark magic leak from the house and heard Damien scream.

Remus rushed into the house to get his cub from whatever was causing him such pain he rushed into the living the others quickly followed and froze what they say they in the middle of a black magical ritualistic circle surround by six drained bodies was a boy no older than 16 screaming as his magic went wild and uncontrolled he looked at them and grinned "Hello Serpent lord, Mooney, Lucius, Greyback and Draco what a nice surprise you're a little early I haven't finished I ...(Hissed of pain) Introduce myself I am Demon but you may know my as the Black Lord or Damien Black Hunter" as he let out a scream as his magic hit him full force Remus gasped "Cub?" Draco squeaked "What the bloody hell happened to you Potter!" Damien laughed evilly "Harry Potter is dead beaten to death actually blood wards mean nothing when the enemy is inside the barriers I was left for dead in an alley way thanks to Petunia to die which I did a man came turned me I am a vampire assassin now well not quite as you can probably see I invoked a little very illegal black blood magic and I am in the middle of finishing call Mix if you require anything while you wait".

Severus hissed "What the hell have you done what ritual are you in the middle of and why have I suddenly got a bond to you!".

Harry chuckled holding in his screams "I though you'd be happy I chose you to be my dark father and I am not telling you which ritual I am doing because Remus will try and stop it from completing and not a word Snake face I am not going to go through this kind of pain all over again!".

Voldemort glared angrily at his nickname "Foolish idiot child you do know this has a 95% chance killing you!".

Remus paled "What! Cub you stop this right now get out of that circle now" Damien sighed "Fenrir lets is extremely dangerous and technically in 30 seconds I will be dead for awhile do not let him near my body it will harm him it well be an empty vessel until I am ready to return if I return hopeful I am worthy enough to be allowed back if not farewell".

Fenrir nodded and grabbed Remus and held him in his strong arms while Damien collapsed as the house started to shake and walls crack Mix came with the necklace in her frightened hands and gave it to Tom "Master Damien has gaven me this to gave to you to look after until he awakes" she handed him the necklace.

Tom narrowed his eyes and took out his wand and scanned it in shock "A Horcrux! The boy created his owe Horcrux Mix has you're master gave you anymore of these?" he said furious.

Mix nodded "Master as a 3 more Sir he asked me to give to his dark father, Mooney and you they are all serpent platinum necklaces which a very heavy black curse on them and two spells to protect it and one so it is never removed he also said that you all should put it one to protect you from death himself that not even the old coot couldn't leave a wand or hand on you.

Tom glared and nodded Mix gave him his and Remus his and Severus his they put it on in unison well Fenrir put Remus on for him suddenly they felt it Draco gasped at their lord "Y-You look human and fangs".

Severus glared "Thank you Draco my lord it seems my dark son has made our souls merge with his and you are now a vampire and have de-age to early 30s and the wolf is the same congratulations we all have a piece of the brat in us forever and our immortal".

Suddenly black magic swirled around them including the Malfoy's and Fenrir and forced them to the wall.

Meanwhile death approached "Ahh my heir how good to finally meet you".

Damien smirked "Heir? I take it I am worthy then?".

Death scoffed "More than so have you decided on what you are to be you have four creature inheritances to take on and you control the elements and you need to chose you soul animals and family and change you're blood we have a lot of work to do my heir.

Damien smirked I already know all that here he gave Death his parchment

Name: **Damien Black Hunter ** Full Name: **Damien Black Prince Malfoy Lupin Riddle Hunter**

Blood Status: **Pureblood **

Mate: **Tom Marvolo Riddle **

Father: **James Potter/ Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black/ Lucius Malfoy**

Dark Father:** Severus Prince Snape **

Mother: **Bellatrix Lestrange****/ Narcissa Malfoy**

Dark Mother: **Lily Evans Snape (Married/ Mated to Severus Snape)**

Godfather: **Barty Crouch Jr/ ****Regulus Black **

Brother: **Draco Malfoy **

Creature Inheritance: **Vampire Assassin(Current)/ Necromancer/ Black Mage/ Werewolf/ Royal Elf**

Animagus: **Storm Phoenix/ Stag/ Basilisk/ White Dementor/ Black Unicorn/ Slytherin Dragon/ Tabby kitten/ ****Boggart****.**

Heir: **Slytherin/ Gryffindor/ Ravenclaw/ Hufflepuff/ Hogwarts/ Death/ Black/ Lupin/ Lestrange/ Riddle/ Malfoy/Greyback/ Crouch/ Evans/ Potter/ Prince/ Hunter/ Snape**

Death smirked "You thought this out I am please now what about you're family what do you want to do about them and gave them?".

Damien grinned "Firstly Tom"

Name: Tom Marvolo Riddle Full Name: Tom Marvolo Hunter Riddle

De-Age:32 Brother: Severus Prince Snape/ Lucius Malfoy

Mate: Damien Black Hunter Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Elemental Wizard (Fire/Air/Earth)/ Vampire assassin/ Blood Mage/ Werewolf

Animagus: Werewolf/ Black Dementor/ Storm Phoenix/ Basilisk

Name: Severus Prince Snape Full Name: Severus Prince Hunter Snape

De-Age:36 Brother: Lucius Malfoy/ Tom Marvolo Riddle

Mate: Lily Evans Prince Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Vampire assassin/ Royal Elf/ Elemental Wizard (Fire/ Water)/ Werewolf

Animagus: Werewolf/ Basilisk/ Dragon/ Bat

Name: Lucius Malfoy Full Name: Lucius Hunter Malfoy

De-Age: 38 Brother: Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Severus Snape

Mate: Narcissa Malfoy Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Vampire assassin/ Royal Elf/ Veela

Animagus: Werewolf/ Dragon/ Unicorn

Name: Narcissa Black Malfoy Full Name: Narcissa Black Hunter Malfoy

De-Age:38 Sister: Bellatrix Lestrange/ Lily Evans

Mate: Lucius Malfoy Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Vampire/ Royal Elf/ Veela

Animagus: Werewolf/ Dragon/ Snow Leopard

Name: Bellatrix Lestrange Full Name: Bellatrix Lestrange Hunter Malfoy

De-Age:28 Sister: Narcissa Malfoy/ Lily Evans

Mate: Regulus Black Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Vampire/ Banshee/ Veela

Animagus: Fly/ Werewolf/ Raven

Name: Regulus Black Full Name: Regulus Black Hunter

De-Age:32 Brother: Sirius Black/ James Potter

Mate: Bellatrix Lestrange Blood status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritance: Vampire/Veela

Animagus: Raven/ Werewolf/ Dog

Name: Sirius Black Full Name: Sirius Hunter Black

De-Age: 36 Brother: Regulus Black/ James Potter

Mate: Remus John Lupin Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritance: Assassin Vampire/ Werewolf

Animagus: Lion/ Dog/ Owl

Name: Remus John Lupin Full Name: Remus John Hunter Greyback Lupin

De-Age:36 Brother: James Potter/ Barty Crouch Jr

Mate: Sirius Black Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Werewolf/ Vampire Assassin

Animagus: Cobra/ Owl/ Dog

Name: Barty Crouch Jr Full Name: Barty Crouch Hunter

De-Age:36 Brother: Remus Lupin

Mate: Fenrir Greyback Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritances: Werewolf/ Vampire

Animagus: Forest snake/ Fox/ Owl

Name: Fenrir Greyback Full Name: Fenrir Greyback Hunter

De-age: 39 Brother: -

Mate: Barty Crouch Jr Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritance: Werewolf/ Vampire

Animagus: Snake/ Lynx/ Owl

Name: James Black Potter Full Name: James Hunter Black Potter

De-age:32 Brother: Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black/ Regulus Black

Mate: Draco Malfoy Blood Status: Pure Blood

Creature Inheritances: Assassin Vampire/ Werewolf

Animagus: Stag/ Owl/ Lion

Name: Lily Evans Full Name: Lily Prince Malfoy Hunter

De-age: 36 Sister: Bellatrix Lestrange/ Narcissa Malfoy

Mate: Severus Snape Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritance: Assassin Vampire/ Royal Elf

Animagus: Werewolf/ Doe/ Water Phoenix

Name: Draco Malfoy Full Name: Draco Hunter Malfoy

Age:16 Brother: Damien Black Hunter

Mate: James Black Potter Blood Status: Pureblood

Creature Inheritance: Assassin Vampire/ Werewolf/ Elemental Wizard (Air/ Fire)

Animagus: Dragon/ Fire Phoenix/ Acromantula

Death nodded "Anything else my heir you do know three of those people are dead?".

Damien nodded "I know but no for long on October I will go for them through the veil I have the power to do so now and yes that is a couple of sometimes I will like for them to know everything that I have given them and have knowledge of there powers and creature inheritances and allow them to put a glamour up and unbreakable Occlumency shields even the old coot could put a dent in also I would like future child to share our gifts and for us to be able to have them also I would like Barty Crouch and Bellatrix and Fenrir name cleared and have some money in each bank".

Death nodded "As you wish my heir but know the old dragon and his order of puppets are growing larger and stupider by the day when you awake they others will already be informed I have just given them there gifts I must say you chosen mate is a fighter as soon as I came near you're body to kiss you he bloody shot me with my own curse.

Damien grinned "Really I never thought he had it in him".

Death laughed "It was harder to get him to kiss me and the others especially that young dragon he fainted".

Damien nodded with a smiled on his face "Goodbye Death see you around you're job is going to become a whole lot busier".

Death smirked "Good I enjoy my job my young heir its time to go back they are waiting on you Tom looks ready to cry".

Damien nodded and rushed into his body he snapped open his eyes and gasped he whispered "Tom...".

Tom smiled crying "Shh I'm here Damien never do that again I thought I lost you I even hit death with his own curse he told me off for that you know and tried to kiss me".

Draco rushed over "Demon! You're alright I would say alive but you are far from it just like the rest of us".

Damien smiled "Nice to see you're face brother I see you are happy with you're gifts?".

Severus smirked "Brat I can't believe you made one of my animagus forms a bat".

Damien laughed and held his sides "One of Bellatrix forms is a fly for punishment for pulling Sirius in the veil".

Remus asked afraid of the answer "Does that mean Sirius, Lily and James can come back now death told us you'd be going for them on October is that true Cub?".

Damien nodded with a huge grin on his face "Indeed my Dark Father will have his soul mate very soon".

Severus hugged his son with tears in his eyes "Thank you son".

Chapter 3- Back to Hogwarts

1 month later

Tom grinned "Enjoying the view Damien?" His voice full of amusement

Damien smirked eyes full of lust "Why do you have to tease?" he pouted

The Dark Lord leaned in "Because I want you to beg to touch to want" as he spoke he breathed on Damien's" lips seductively.

Damien moaned "Fuck me I want you I need you please I'm yours I give in".

Tom kissed Damien hungrily and passionately as it ripped Damien's clothes off and …...

Later that day Dumbledore began "I'm sorry to announce that Harry Potter has not retur-" he was cut off.

"I'm right here professor" A voice called out, and he stood and walked up to the front he looked different his hair reached his back his body firm and slender his tanned skin gone now milky white his bright green eyes ever brighter without his glasses and the way he stood.

Most Purebloods could for the darkness and power radiating off him others including Dumbledore just felt something different about him.

He smiled politely and nodded at Dumbledore "Ah Mr. Potter, I hadn't recognise you".

"Yes you wouldn't … I have changed a little I came into my inheritance and found that my birth father is Severus Snape I am a vampire".

He winked making most of the females and some of the male students, swoon in their seats.


End file.
